


For a bite of the Apple

by Rafira



Category: Odin Sphere
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-30
Updated: 2010-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafira/pseuds/Rafira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For a bite of the Apple</p>
    </blockquote>





	For a bite of the Apple

**Author's Note:**

> For a bite of the Apple

**Originally posted to FFnet on 6/4/09**

For a bite of the Apple

The Netherworld had a deadly chill, but that wasn't the cause of the gooseflesh on Gwendolyn's arms. The place was eerie and haunting- bones crunched under her feet as she crept along in the darkness, jumping at any movement lest more of those terrifying creatures appeared.

Clutching a Shine potion created from a cubsbane she had unwittingly scared from under broken bone fragments that littered the ground, she changed her grip on her spear and proceeded forward.

This was a place no Valkyrie- or any other sane creature- would venture. So what would cause her to come to such a terrifying place?

It was... plain stupidity. She was a Valkyrie (even disgraced and disowned as she was) and for that reason she was a strong, powerful person- there was no logical explanation for the that sharp ache of worry in her gut, or the faint flush she couldn't fight from her cheeks when she thought of the tender look in Oswald's eyes when he thought she wasn't paying attention.

It was... terrifying in a way. She was acting like some lovesick maid... but she was only repaying the favour, right?

And if her attacks against Queen Odette were slightly desperate, it was only out of desperation to leave the terrible place. And if there was a feeling of relief welling up inside her and threatening to cause her to hold Oswald close to her heart when she defeated the witch... it was... nothing but a silly female fancy. After all, she was a Valkyrie. Cool, calm, logical. These things were nothing but accidents.

It took Gwendolyn a long time until she could admit to herself that she loved Oswald, but all her fears evaporated when he finally held her in his arms.

And although they still faced a struggle ahead, at least they were not alone.

A/N: I really do love Odin Sphere. I just kind of wrote this on a whim. I hope you like it!

~Rafira


End file.
